1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an illumination device that is readily installed and maintained, and more particularly, to an illumination device that minimizes a number of components or tools for installing the illumination device by changing an internal structure of the device and a structure for opening and closing the device and thus, the illumination device may be readily installed and components included in the illumination device may be readily changed and maintained.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps have been used commonly as illumination devices, and fluorescent lamps having an excellent intensity of illumination and power efficiency are gaining popularity in usage. Most illumination devices used in homes and offices are fluorescent lamps, for example, a ceiling light that is configured to include a lampshade and a fluorescent lamp, corresponding to a glass tube, an inside wall of which is coated with a fluorescent material.
As demand for lighting has increased and lighting has been applied to various application fields, an amount of total power consumption has increased and an amount of load has also increased. Therefore, various attempts at reducing the power consumption have been conducted, and the use of an illumination device including a high brightness light emitting diode (LED) as a light source has increased while taking an amount of power consumption, a lifespan, a brightness, a diffusion range of a bulb, and the like into account.
Illumination devices have different light distribution structures or different installation structures based on an environment, such as an installation place or location. Generally, a planar illumination device that protrudes relatively modestly from the ceiling is used as an illumination device installed inside offices, department stores, and public facilities.
A space may be needed to install the planar illumination device, and the planar illumination device may be classified as a T-BAR shape and an M-BAR shape, based on a type of support for the illumination device in the space.
Various tools and components are used to install and fix the planar illumination device, and an operation of separating a front cover using a screwdriver or a separate tool or an operation of detaching the entire illumination device from the ceiling may need to be performed to maintain and repair the planar illumination device.